Klan ponad wszystko
by LittlePredator
Summary: Uzushiogakure było spokojną wioską dopóki Akatsuki nie zaatakowało, wysuwając absurdalne życzenia zdobycia jinchuurikiego, gdy ten nie jest już w posiadaniu klanu Uzumaki od kilkunastu lat. / Niedobitek "rzeźni Uzushiogakure" opiekujący się małym Naruto.


_Cały świat przedstawiony i bohaterowie należą do Kishimoto._

* * *

\- Zostaniesz moją dziwką.

To nie szło dobrze.

Czerwonowłosa kobieta była przypięta do ściany przez o wiele wyższego i lepiej zbudowanego mężczyznę, ubranego w czarny płaszcz z naszytymi czerwonymi chmurami. Być może nawet nie kobieta, wyglądała raczej na czternastolatkę a jej duże szare oczy pełne strachu jeszcze bardziej potęgowały te przypuszczenia. Przytrzymywał jej smukłe nadgarstki nad jej głową, jednocześnie coraz bardziej się przybliżając.

\- Będę cię pieprzyć tak długo aż wreszcie przestaniesz być taka odważna, a wtedy sprzedam cię do burdelu, abyś jeszcze trochę pocierpiała. Och, teraz cię strach obleciał? Trzeba było o tym myśleć, zanim uwolniłeś tamtą szmatę. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej od ciebie, cieszyłbym się z niej dłużej. Cycki miała o wiele większe.

Zmieniła zdanie, to szło w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Poczuła jak jedna z rąk mężczyzny pozostawia jej nadgarstki i powoli przesuwa się w stronę jej bioder. Przełknęła ślinę i uformowała znak koncentracji z jej teraz wolnej lewej dłoni. To było trudniejsze niż sądziła, gdyby tylko mogła użyć prawej ręki. Jego palce wsunęły się pod jej pasek, robił to wolno, czerpał satysfakcję z jej bezbronności.

Kobieta wpatrywała się za jego ramię. Mężczyzna myślał, że to znak oporu, chęć zaprzeczenia sytuacji. To nie był jego pierwszy gwałt, kunoichi lubiły reagować w ten sposób. Tylko, że to nie była żadna z tych rzeczy, za plecami mężczyzny powoli pojawiały się dwa łańcuchy z chakra'y, zakończone z jednej strony ostrym ostrzem.

To była walka z czasem, kto będzie pierwszy, on czy ona, i mimo tego, że mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia o wyścigu ani o powstających milimetry za jego głową ostrzami to ona dobrze wiedziała, że może nie zdążyć. Gdyby tylko rano pomyślała o takiej sytuacji i się przygotowała na to. Była idiotką, zrobiła sobie dzień cywila w najgorszej możliwej porze. Nie miała przy sobie swojego ani ubioru kunoichi, ani broni. Była ubrana w obcisłe ciemne spodnie i luźną koszulkę, ze znakiem wiru na ramieniu. To nie była zbroja, którą zawsze nosiła, z wyrytymi runami, pomagająca jej walczyć z nieuchronnościami jakimi zapewniała jej drobna figura. Brakowało jej też jej pasa, na którym zawiązywała zwoje z zapieczętowanymi broniami i bombami. Czuła się bezbronna.

I wtedy, kiedy jej spodnie wisiały już tylko na jej stopach a jej bielizna była zdejmowana przez mężczyznę, formowanie ostrz zostało zakończone.

\- Jesteś całkiem ładna, może lepiej byłoby cię zatrzymać na dłużej, możesz ogrzewać moje łóżko przez dłuższy cz... - nie udało mu się dokończyć zadanie, noże przeszły wskroś przez jego czaszkę, ochlapując czerwonowłosą krwią. Poczuła jak zalewa jej twarz, jedną ręką zetarła ją z oczu, a drugą zrzuciła go z siebie i nałożyła spodnie. Czuła się brudna, jedynie na co miała teraz ochotę to wziąć prysznic. Jednak otaczający smród palącej się wioski, Uzushiogakure, powstrzymał ją przed tym ruchem. Musiała szybko dostać się do siedziby klanu.

Gdy miała wychodzić z budynku, usłyszała ruch. Odwróciła się i patrzyła z przerażeniem jak przed chwilą zamordowany mężczyzna, któremu wbiła dwa kilkucentymetrowe noże w czaszkę, wstaje, głośno się śmiejąc.

\- Nie dość, że jesteś dziwką, to jeszcze Uzumaki? - Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, ścierając krew z oczu.

\- Kim jesteś? - Jej głos był bardzo wysoki, prawdopodobnie jeszcze wyższy ze strachu. Jak miała pokonać kogoś nieśmiertelnego?

\- Myślę, że moja przyszła suka ma prawo wiedzieć, kto ją będzie pieprzył. Hidan, malutka. - Ironia była dobrze słyszalna w jego głosie, nie uważał jej za groźbę. I prawdopodobnie miał rację. - A jak ciebie zwą?

\- Haki. - Przygryzła dolną wargę, to będzie trudne, jednakże jeśli ktoś jest w stanie pokonać nieśmiertelnego to właśnie Uzumaki, nie na darmo są nazywani mistrzami fuuinjutsu. Tylko, że ona nie była mistrzynią, była uczennicą i jeszcze długa drogą przed nią by pomyśleć o zdobyciu takiego tytułu.

\- Haki-chan, poznaj swojego nowego pana. - Uśmiech był tak wielki, że prawie połowił jego twarz.

Dziewczyna nie czekała aż Hidan wykona pierwszy ruch. Z jej ciała wystrzeliły łańcuchy, które złapały za każdą kończynę mężczyzny, ciągnąc w przeciwne strony, prawie go rozrywając.

\- Oj, kochana, to prawie boli. Nie chcesz chyba skrzywdzić swojego pana, prawda? - Dziewczyna zignorowała go, może była Uzumaki, ale brakowało jej znanego tylko im temperamentu. Jej dłonie szybko formowały znaki. To było trudne, tworzenie barier bez zapisanych kart. Tym bardziej, że dopiero zaczynała naukę ich tworzenia.

Hidan bardzo źle znosił ignorowanie go, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy był przytrzymywany w miejscu, a osoba na przeciwko niego formowała z oszałamiającą prędkości jutsu.

 _Barrier Method Formation: Blind Area_

Wtedy, kiedy znowu otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś gorszącego bariera dookoła niego powstała, zasłaniając mu widok. Przez sekundę myślał, że oślepł. Był w czerni i tylko czerni, nie widział niskiej czerwonowłosej przed nim ani nawet łańcuchów, które go przetrzymywały. Szarpnął ręką, myśląc, że został uwolniony ale to jeszcze bardziej je zacisnęło, wręcz raniąc go do kości.

\- Ty Uzumacka kurwo i wasze pierdolone sztuczki!

Piąty łańcuch przybył znikąd, nie widział go tylko słyszał jego drażniące kliknięcia. Myślał, że celuje w jego szyję w celu uduszenia go. Zachichotał. Tylko, że łańcuch zabrał jego kosę.

\- Zmieniam zdanie, ty pieprzona dziwko, umrzesz jeszcze dzisiaj! Myślisz, że masz szansę z bogiem Jashinem?!

Dziewczyna stała naprzeciwko bariery, widząc dokładnie co się dzieje w środku. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Dookoła niej Uzushiogakure płonęło, słyszała krzyki kobiet i dzieci, rozkazy wykrzykiwane w pośpiechu, tarcia metalu. Czuła chakrę, która wręcz ocieplała powietrze od jej ilości, a ona była tu i nie mogła chronić wioski, bo musiała napotkać nieśmiertelnego. Zabicie go nie miało sensu, zrobiła to już raz i to bez skutku. Trzymanie go w barierze i związanego przez wieczność może by podziałało, gdyby nie to, że jej chakra nie jest nieskończona. Pieczętowanie go brzmiało zbyt ryzykownie. Oparła się o ścianę i patrzyła jak krzyczy w szale i się mota, coraz bardziej zaciskając jej łańcuchy, miała dziwne wrażenie, że jakby chciał zniszczyłby jej kekkei genkai bez trudu. Musiała się pośpieszyć, jednakże żaden pomysł nie przychodził jej do głowy.

Kolejny krzyk kobiety rozległ się w powietrzu. Może ona także dzieli jej los? Walczy z mężczyzną, który jest kilkukrotnie od niej silniejszy i jego celem nie jest tylko zabicie jej?

\- Ty szmato! Jesteś tam?! Nikt tak nie obraża Boga Jashina! - A może to właśnie chodziło o Jashina? Ze względu na swoją pozycję dużo czasu spędzała w świątyniach, jednakże nigdy nie słyszała o takim Bogu. Pomyślała, że mężczyzna jest obłąkany albo należy do jakiegoś kultu.

\- Dlaczego nas zaatakowaliście? - Jej głos był cichy, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Za pierwszym razem jej nie usłyszał, brzdęki ocierającego się metalu były zbyt głośne. Ponowiła pytanie, tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę przestał się miotać i uniósł głowę, znów się rozweselił.

\- Szukamy Kyuubiego, oddajcie go nam, zabije cię i odejdziemy.

\- Nie mamy go.

\- Przestań pierdolić, Uzumaki są jinchuuriki Kyuubiego od pokoleń. Oddajcie nam go.

Przed nią stał idiota. Skoro Kyuubi zaatakował Konohę siedem lat temu to chyba jasno i klarownie oznacza, że nie ma go tu. Po tym jak Kushina wraz z rodzicami uciekła z wioski, nikt z Uzushiogakure nie widział na oczy jinchuuriki, a Konoha nie oddałaby im takiej broni bez wojny, mimo sojuszu. Zacisnęła oczy i zęby w próbie pohamowania wściekłości. Jej dom jest niszczony, ludzie zabijani, ci ludzie, których poprzysięgła chronić, tylko dlatego, że ci idioci...

Zaczynała odczuwać zmęczenie, nie miała pojęcia jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie używać kekkei genkai i tak wysokopoziomowej bariery. Mogłaby go tu zostawić i mieć nadzieję, że nie wyrwie się z bariery i łańcuchów, jednakże mocno w to wątpiła. A kiedy się uwolni ruszy w pogoń za nią. Hidan nie da się wtedy złapać w tę samą pułapkę.

Zaczęła formować znaki, jeśli zapieczętuje jego chakrę... Miała złe przeczucie co do tego pomysłu, odrzuciła wcześniej ten pomysł, ale nie miała wyboru. W miarę dalszego tworzenia jutsu bariera traciła kszałt i właściwości, łańcuchy zaczynały drgać i słabnąć, czuła jak chakra znika z jej ciała w zastraszającym tempie. Na ciele mężczyzny atrament zaczął tworzyć wzory i dopiero wtedy Hidan zaczął pokazywać pierwsze objawy strachu. Mało jaki ninja miał ochotę poznać sekrety fuuinjutsu i dlatego większość się ich obawiała. Słusznie z resztą.

Mężczyzna nie zwlekał z atakiem jak tylko ostatni łańcuch puścił, rzucił się na dziewczynę, ale było już za późno. Technika została zakończona, mężczyzna upadł.

Haki odetchnęła z ulgą, ale wtedy poczuła krew podchodzącą do gardła i wylewającą się z jej ust. Złapała się za szyję, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, jej nogi osłabły, oparła się o ścianę stojącą za nią.

\- Myślałaś, że jesteś w stanie zapieczętować Boga, suko? - Odrażający śmiech rozległ się dookoła. Mężczyzna wstał z oszałamiającym uśmiechem. Z jego ciała zniknęły wszystkie rany, a jedyny ślad jaki po nich pozostał to poszarpane ubranie.

Hidan zbliżył się do niej i pochylił się by być na jej wysokości. Położył ręce jej ramionach a jego twarz była milimetry od niej.

\- To takie smutne, że teraz umrzesz. Gdybyś dorosła byłaby z ciebie całkiem dobra kunoichi. Co ty na to, że skręcę ci kark? Za pokazanie takich umiejętności w takim wieku powinnaś dostać nagrodę.

Roześmiała się, to było takie śmieszne. Awansowała z gwałtu na zostanie dziwką, a potem na śmierć.

Życie jest suką.

Poczuła zbliżającą się chakrę jej brata, nagle ogarnęła ją nadzieja, która dała siłę jej walczyć. Z jej ramienia w ostatniej chwili wystrzelił łańcuch, hamując rękę Hidana zanim dotknął jej szyi, przebiła ją i odrzuciła dłoń od niej. Mężczyzna okręcił jej kekkei genkai dookoła swojego ramienia, przybliżając ją bliżej siebie. Z jej ust znów poleciała krew.

\- Och, chcesz przedłużać? Trzeba powiedzieć, że chcesz się jeszcze zabawić.

Jego ręka tym razem szybko dotarła do jej spodni, nie miał zamiaru jej dawać czasu na dalsze ataki, drugą dłonią ściągał własne.

"Warai, proszę, zdąż", nie była już w stanie nic zrobić, zamknęła oczy, nie starczyło jej chakry na stworzenie pojedynczego łańcucha. Próbowała poczuć chakrę brata, ale nie była w stanie, z jej oczu poleciały łzy.

I wtedy w nią wszedł.

Bolało.

\- Och, jesteś dziewicą? Jaka nagroda, taka ciasna.

Zaczął się ruszać.

Chciała umrzeć.

Przestała walczyć, szamotać się, to nie miało sensu. To wszystko była jej wina.

Oddech mężczyzny przyśpieszył. Czuła jak dyszy nad jej głową, jak jego ręce wędrują do jej małych piersi, jak zaciska na nich dłonie, jak przysuwa ją bliżej siebie, jak przyśpiesza ruchy biodrami.

I wtedy zjawił się jej brat, widziała jak jego źrenice się powiększają, jak złość zaczyna kontrolować jego ciało, jak materializuje się kekkei genkai dookoła niego. Posłała mu uśmiech, pusty uśmiech.

\- Ty skurwysynie! - Wykrzyknął, Hidan ledwo odwrócił głowę, a został przebity przez dziesiątki łańcuchów, które odrzuciły go od dziewczyny.

\- Haki! - Jej brat był tuż przy niej, pomagając się jej ubrać - Przepraszam, myślałem, że sobie poradzisz, pobiegłem pomóc najpierw cywilowi. Ja...

\- On jest nieśmiertelny. - Przerwała mu, nie chcąc tego słuchać. To wszystko była jej wina.

\- Co? - Warai nie miał za dużo czasu na reakcę. Hidan wstał z miejsca, ze spodniami wciąż wiszącymi na jego kostkach.

\- Pierdolony Uzumaki, czy wy zawsze musicie mi przeszkadzać, gdy kogoś pieprzę?! - Jego twarz znów wykrzywił grymas.

\- Haki, weź to - brat podał jej zwój, z którego wręcz emanowała chakra, niedawno coś musiało zostać w nim zapieczętowane - i uciekaj do Konohy, to nasi sojusznicy, powiedz, co tu się stało. - Haki się nie ruszyła, nie miała sił na to ani fizycznych, ani mentalnych. - Haki!

Hidan w tym czasie poprawił swoje ubranie i chwycił swoją kosę. Nie miał zamiaru bawić się z mężczyzną.

\- Widzisz, spodobało jej się. Po co ma uciekać, gdy może zostać ze mną. - Te słowa zdenerwowały Uzumakiego, było czuć jak ledwo panuje nad swoją chakrą. Warui był typowym Uzumaki - miał czerwone włosy, szare oczy i niepohamowany temperament, a także cenił rodzinę ponad wszystko.

 _Summoning no Jutsu_

Uzumaki przygryzł swój kciuk i wykonał technikę przywołania; przed nim zmaterializował się mały lis, wielkości szczeniaka, jego pysk był biały, pokazując jego wiek, a uszy oklapłe.

\- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy Furui. Potrzebuje wejść w tryb mędrca. - Lis bez problemu wskoczył na jego ramię. - Czy mógłbym wysłać moją siostrę do waszej wioski, do czasu aż wróci do siebie? - Furui zwrócił swój wzrok na młodszą Uzumaki, nie wyglądającą teraz zbyt dobrze. Jej ręce otulały jej drobną sylwetkę, a na jej gołych kolanach leżał zwój przed chwilą jej podarowany.

\- Czy ona... - Brat zrozumiał pytanie, jedynie skinął głową. - Wiesz, że nie możemy robić takich rzeczy. - Warai już otwierał usta, aby pokłócić się z lisem, jednocześnie tworzył pieczęci i wysyłał swoje łańcuchy na Hidana. Mężczyzna z lekkością odpierał ataki przy pomocy swojej kosy, śmiejąc się maniakalnie. Kiedy Warui z nim skończy, nawet nieśmiertelność mu nie pomoże. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś mędrcem, zgodzę się na to, jednakże to twoja ostatnie prośba.

\- Dziękuję. - Oczy Waruia zmieniły kolor na czerwono-brązowe, a jego źrenice stały się pionowe, na jego twarzy uwidoczniły się lisie wąsy, wszedł w tryb mędrca.

Ciało Haki wraz z paczką zniknęło z dymem, w budynku został tylko Warui i Hidan. Oboje wiedzieli, że stąd wyjdzie tylko jeden, a mędrzec Furui wiedział, kto nim będzie.

* * *

Powietrze dookoła niej było dziwne. Było cięższe, bardziej wypełnione energią, oddychanie także przychodziło jej trudniej.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że wstałaś. - Haki powoli otworzyła oczy, zwracając uwagę na lisa stojącego przed nią. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze cię poskładaliśmy. Nie widziałem człowieka od kilku setek lat, więc wszystkie powikłania musisz mi wybaczyć. - Futro lisa bardziej przypominało jej czerwień niż pomarańcz.

\- Gdzie jestem? - Jej głos brzmiał dziwnie, ochryple, bolało ją przy wypowiadaniu słów, cięższe oddychanie także zaczynało jej doskwierać.

\- W lecznicy, w Dolinie Reppuku. - Kojarzyła tą nazwę, miejsce lisów, wszystkich tych, z którymi łączy Uzumaki kontrakt. To tego miejsca udał się jej brat podczas treningu na mędrca. Nigdy nie sądziła, że się tu znajdzie, przybywali tu tylko najznamienitsi członkowie jej klanu, którzy mieli wystarczająco siły i woli, aby sprostać treningu.

\- Jak się tu znalazłam?

\- Furui-sama cię tu odesłał. To było ostatnie życzenie Warai-sama. - Nie musiała się pytać, dlaczego użył sformułowania "ostatnie". Zacisnęła oczy. Hidan. - To wielka strata dla Doliny, zapowiadał się na naprawdę silnego ninję.

\- Ktokolwiek przeżył? - Mówienie i oddychanie powietrzem tak nasyconym chakrą sprawiał je ból, czuła się jakby miała nie wykonać następnego wdechu.

\- Nie wiem, nie słucham plo... - Nie miała sił odpowiedzieć, czuła jak powieki jej ciążą. Jak płuca przestają się poruszać, jak żebra napierają na jej wnętrzności, czuła, że się dusi. Próbowała unieść rękę, albo powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale czuła, że nie ma sił.

* * *

Gdy następny raz otworzyła oczy czuła się o wiele lżej, oddychała spokojniej, a niewidzialny pas, który nie pozwalał jej oddychać zniknął.

\- Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale nie wiem, kiedy znajdę czas, żeby znowu cię odwiedzić. - Na jej pryczy stał lis, był mały, ale otaczała go aura starości i mądrości. - Jestem Furui, władam tym miejscem. - Mędrzec zamilkł, czekał na jakikolwiek znak od Haki.

Jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się wolno, nie była pewna czy jakikolwiek głębszy oddech nie przyniesie z powrotem tego okropnego uczucia.

\- Co się stało? - Jej ręka kurczowo zaciskała się na jej klatce piersiowej. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jest naga. Szybko opatuliła się prześcieradłem i się zarumieniła. Lis na to jedynie przechylił głowę, nie zrozumiał tej czynności.

\- Myślę, że to ci więcej powie, niż ja mogę. - Podał jej zwój, który dobrze znała. Każdy Uzumaki się w nim podpisywał, każdy czerwonowłosy czekał na dzień, kiedy głowa klanu przyniesie go i pozwoli oddać swój podpis tylko po to by być w stanie zacząć się uczyć technik przywoływania. Haki wyciągnęła rękę i drżącymi palcami go rozwinęła. Zamiast dziesiątek nazwisk, widniało tam tylko jedno. Jej. Czuła jak z jej oczu płyną łzy. Cały jej klan, całe Uzushiogakure. - Ostatnim życzeniem Waraia, było przeniesienie ciebie na określony czas do Reppuku, ale skoro jesteś już zdrowa, powinnaś odejść.

\- Rozumiem. - Nie była tu mile widziana, nie była wystarczająco silna na zostanie mędrcem, a zaopiekowano się nią tylko ze względu na jej brata.

\- Twoje rzeczy leżą w kącie. - Przez chwilę wstydziła się wstać, wiedząc dobrze, że jest naga pod nakryciem, ale szybko odrzuciła tę myśl, przed nią stało zwierzę. Podeszła do swoich rzeczy, drżącą ręką podniosła bieliznę i szybko ją ubrała. Czuła jak była przepocona i nieprzyjemnie się lepiła do skóry. Ta sama, którą miała, gdy Hidan... Stop. Potem założyła czarne spodnie i ciemną koszulkę. Szukała swojego pasa, na którym lubiła nosić swoje rzeczy, nie od razu sobie przypomniała, że nie miała go ostatnio. Zrobiła sobie dzień życia cywila, pluła sobie w brodę. Już nigdy nie będzie tak nieprzygotowana.

Jedyną rzeczą pozostałą był zwój od Waraia. Zacisnęła mocno na nim dłonie, mimo to papier się nie pogiął.

\- Jestem gotowa. - Furui zeskoczył z pryczy, wiedząc, że dziewczyna będzie za nim podążać. Nie przejmował się rozmową z nią, dla niego istniała tylko do momentu przejścia przez portal i tylko dlatego, że łączyły ją więzi krwi z jego uczniem, którego prawdopodobnie długo pamiętać też nie będzie. Gdy ma się tyle lat, co Furui, krótkie życie śmiertelnika naprawdę mało znaczy.

Haki wiedziała, że to jej jedyna okazja, żeby zobaczyć te miejsce, więc miała oczy szeroko otwarte oglądając wszystko dookoła. Najprzeróżniejsze lisy, we wszystkich odcieniach koloru od pomarańczu przez czerwień do brązu. Wielkością różniły się od małego szczeniaka to rozmiarów przerastających ludzkie, wiedziała, że są jeszcze większe, ale prawdopodobnie przebywały w innym miejscu, aby nie zdeptać tych malutkich. Uśmiechnęła się na widok dopiero co narodzonych lisów, były takie słodkie.

Przechodzenie przez leśne ścieżki przypominało jej podróż przez Kraj Ognia, jednakże drzewa w Reppuku były kilkukrotnie wyższe i szersze. Miała wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie zobaczyć ich czubków. Krajobraz nie zmieniał się zbytnio, jedynymi zmianami były różne nory zakopane w ziemi, skąd czasem wychylały się lisy, które lubiły krzyknąć: "Więc tak wygląda człowiek!". Uśmiechnęła się lekko na to, jakby wiedziała, że będzie brana jako przykład by się przynajmniej poczesała.

\- To tutaj. - Furui wskazał na czarny portal, który był rozciągnięty pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Dwóch strażników było rozstawionych, po każdym z jego boków, którzy nisko się skłonili na widok mędrca.

\- Gdzie mnie wyrzuci? - Miała nadzieję, że to nie będzie gdzieś w okolicach Kirigakure, ten kraj stał na progu wojny domowej.

\- Niedaleko Konohy, od zachodniej strony. - Haki mocniej ścisnęła worek i przeszła przez portal. Wszystko się działo zbyt szybko.

* * *

 _Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało. Uważam, że świat Kishimoto jest trochę za miły, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie mechaniki ninja, dlatego dodałam swoje brutalne 3 grosze._


End file.
